User blog:Urbancommando77/Mongols VS Saxons
Mongols: Archer-Cavalry raiders of the Asian steppes known for pure brutality and ruthlessness VS Saxons: Viking-like warriors known for being England's ruler until a close call in the battle of Hastings Tribal warriors turned kingdom rulers VS Tribal warriors turned monstorous raiders In this fight which warrior will come out as.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Mongols Information Biography The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. Under the Mongols, new technoligies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Kublai Khan declared himself as Great Khan, and he successfully claimed the leadership from his foes. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. Weapons Mongol.jpg|Mongol Cavalry Archers Mongol saber.jpg|Turko-Mongol Saber Glaive.jpg|Blade of a Glaive Mongol bow.jpg|Mongolian Recurve Bow Mongol mace.jpg|Flanged Mace Lamellar leather armour.jpg|Lamellar (Multi-leveled leather) Armor Saxons Information Biography The Saxons were Ingvaeonic tribes, whose earliest known area of settlement is Northern Albingia, an area approximately that of modern Holstein. This area overlapped the area of the Angles, a tribe with which they were frequently closely linked. Saxons participated in the Germanic settlement of Britain during and after the fifth century. It is unknown how many migrated from the continent to Britain, though estimates for the total number of Anglo-Saxon settlers are around two hundred thousand.2 During the Middle Ages, because of international Hanseatic trading routes and contingent migration, Saxons mixed with and had strong influences upon the languages and cultures of the North Germanic and Baltic and Finnic peoples, and also upon the Polabian Slavs and Pomeranian West Slavic people. Weapons Saxon.jpg|Saxon SSaxon Longsword.jpg|Saxon Longsword Winged-spear.jpg|Boar Spear (To keep stuck boars from running up the spear) Composite Crossbow.jpg|Composite Crossbow Dane axe.jpg|Dane Axe Saxon Huscarl.jpg|Saxon Huskarl in Chainmail and Leather armor Notes *Battle will be 10 v 10 *Saxons will be made up of 4 Huskarls, 3 Warriors, and 3 Archers *Mongols will be made up of 4 Horsemen, 3 Warriors, and 3 Archers *Battle will take place in Northern Germany, mid-winter, in a snowy forest with a clearing that has a lake with a thin layer of ice on it. *Voting ends April 14-16 *Next Battle will be Alexander Nevsky and his Rus Warriors VS Sun Tzu and his Chinese Warriors Voting: #1 Whole Vote- Good reasoning, with edges or 2-3 Paragraphs #Half Vote- Half-baked reasoning, with crap edges or 1 Paragraph #No Vote- Saying "Cuz mongols..." or "Saxons are awesome, so the win" doesn't count Battle The smell of death filled the forest, as the corpses of Saxons and Mongols littered the area. Lead by cavalry, the Mongol scouts stared in dismay. They knew the forest was the outskirts to a frozen lake, so they hoped someone survived. Making their way down to the lake, on a steep path, they realized something strange amongst the bushes lining the dense forest. As the Mongols walked by one bush, a spear-wielding Saxon jumped out, thrusting a boar spear into a horse, causing it rear. The sheer weight of the Mongol and the horse caused the spear to go through the horse and the Mongol. Mongols: 9 Saxons: 10 The Saxon jumped up and ran a meter or two before tripping. A Mongol warrior walked up to him, smirking. He raised is Turko-Mongol Saber and prepared to slash, but as he brought the sword down, bolts reigned on the Mongols, scattering them. 9 Saxons ran out, ready to kill the remaining Mongols. A Saxon walked through the thick snow, each step causing a crunch to echo past the trees. As he past on birch tree, a Mongolian Archer jumped from a tree about 5 yards in front of him. The Mongol fired an arrow into the stomach of the Saxon, causing him to fall back onto the birch tree. Firing another shot at the Saxon, he found the results better, for the arrow pinned the Saxon by the throat. Mongols: 9 Saxon: 9 Two Saxon Archers chased a Mongol Horse-Archer into the clearing, firing their Crossbows at him with little success. The Mongol turned around and fired an arrow directly into a Saxon's eye, killing him instantly. As the Mongol turned around, he found that his horse was partially on the ice. As the horse made it fully onto the ice, the bunch fell into the water, drowning the Mongol. The remaining Saxon archer turned to retrace his steps, only to find two Mongol Warriors charging at him, armed with Flanged Maces. He quickly drew his Seax and stabbed one in the arm, as the other smashed the Saxon's skull in. Mongol: 8 Saxon: 7 The 4 Saxon Huskarls walked down the path with caution. Two armed with Dane Axes, one Armed with a Boar Spear, and the other with a crossbow, they soon found themselves facing two enraged Mongol Cavalrymen. The two Mongols decapitated one Dane Axe-Wielding Saxon, and the Saxon with the Boar Spear. The remaining two Saxons slashed the Horses legs. Falling off, the two Mongols drew their Sabers and stratigically weaved towards the Saxons. As the Saxons and Mongols dueled for about a minute, one Mongol was killed with a Dane Axe splitting his head open, causing the other one to run into the forest. "Coward!" One Saxon said. Mongol: 7 Saxon: 5 The Saxons chased him, only to find out that the Mongol had set them up. 3 Archers, 3 Warriors, and the last cavalryman awaited them. The Saxons drew their crossbows, and, as a last stand, killed the Cavalryman and 2 Warriors. Mongols: 4 Saxon: 3 As the Mongols split up, the last warrior and two archers headed to the clearing, finding a drowned Mongol, being overwatched by a Saxon Archer. The Archer turned and fired a bolt into the arm of a Mongol and began a charge. He bashed into the injured Mongol and proceeded to stab him to death. He pulled his Longsword out and decapitated the other Mongol. Mongol: 2 Saxon: 3 As the last three Saxons trudged through the forests, the two Mongol Archers lied in wait. Armed with Longswords the three Saxons, exhausted and angry found themselves in the corpse-littered battlefield. Turning around, they found two Mongols armed with Sabers and Daggers, sprinting at them. As epic battle ensued, with one Saxon getting decapitated, another getting it's throat cut, and one Mongol getting a sword thrusted through his stomach. Mongol: 1 Saxon: 1 The Saxon, breathing hard drew his Seax and began a brawl with the dagger-wielding Mongol. The Saxon left-hooked the Mongol, as the Mongol stabbed the Saxon in the arm. The Saxon stumbled away from the tired Mongol. Cursing and mummering under his breath, the Mongol pursued him. The Saxon, hiding behind a tree, waited for the Mongol. As the target walked by, the Saxon slashed at the Mongol, who turned, armed with an arrow and a dagger slashed the Saxon's stomach and shoved an arrow into the Saxon's eye Mongol: 1 Saxon: 0 Breathing heavily, the Mongol began walking towards the road, only to collapse in a cumbersome heap. "Tomorrow," He said in his foreign language. "I'll avenged Mongolia." Winner: Mongols Expert's Opinion Even though the Saxons were stong and clearly had a fighting chance, the Mongols had better weapons, armor and mounts to aid them in a fight against the Anglo-Saxons Category:Blog posts